Maraish Faiths
The Sainommes, Terrasaisir & Asaizir: At the core of Maraish faith is the struggle between the Sainommes and the fiend Asaizir, the grasper. All men are destined to fall into the pull of Asaizir and sink into the earth, save for those who live correctly and justly. They become the Sainommes and Sainemmes; holy men and women who’s sports live on to aid the men and women left on the Strip. To become a Sainommes, one must strive to live life following four tenants of the faith: passion, stability, peace, and freedom. Each of these tenants is represented by a Terrasaisir, a nature spirit that is inherent in the world. Sainommes and Sainemmes: Good men and women that have escaped the fate of Asaizir are called Sainommes or Sainemmes and are the “gods” of the Maraish pantheon, but each community has their own set, often coming from the population or history of the area itself. Terrasaisir Those ancients that deserve to be followed are called the Terrasaisir. They are seen as the best examples of the four primary traits that a Maraish person should strive to possess. Faith Almost every Maraish citizen reveres the Terrasaisir in one way or the other. While having no centralized sacred text, each community or even family has their own tales of the graces and qualities of the Terrasaisir that they pass down from generation to generation as a method of teaching lessons, or parables about a proper life. Temples Many have a series of four small statues depicting the four Terrasaisir that they keep a small shrine to in their house, but some communities may have a larger, outdoor set of statues that can be used as a center for worship. The largest set is in Marycageville, overlooking the Imperial Sea. Clerics Many chose to memorize the stories of the Terrasaisir, devoting their lives to the perusal of achieving Sainemme hood. These community leaders are examples in themselves for the community to follow, and are often consulted for their views on how to live the best life, or when important community or moral questions are asked. Isuref Passion incarnate, anything that Isuref does, he does with all his self. When he sings, he is only singing. When he dances, he dances with his whole being. When he loves, he loves no one else. Stories about Isuref feature the Terrasaisir victorious because of his passion and skill or because he kept trying after man others had failed. Young men, fighters, wanderers, and tradesmen look to Isuref as an example of how they can become a Sainomme. Sunter Patient, kind, and reliable, Sunter teaches responsibility and thought over rash decisions. his accomplishments rely of patience and careful planning and usually take many years to come to fruition. Scholars, priests, old men, and the wise look to Sunter as an example of how they can become a Sainomme. Musello Motherly, loving; quick to forgive. Musello is kind, and her stories are about her seemingly unending love for peace and quiet, and her unbound ability to love. Mothers, clerics, government officials, and lovers revere Musello and her message of peace. Sometimes seen as a woman’s example, many men choose not to follow Musello’s example, but her’s is perhaps the most important to become a Sainemme or Sainomme. Adamair Adamair travels the world on a glass ship called Deliverance, and her stories feature the quick-witted princess freeing those who are enslaved and escaping from the bonds of her captors. Prisoners, criminals, free-spirits, and outcasts look for Adamair’s guidance and live by her example to become a Sainemme. Asaizir, the Grasper Asaizir has but one purpose: to pull all and everything into the wet dark abyss below the surface. Only by living a true and proper life can one escape his grasp. He is called the Defiler, the Easy-way-out, and the Wet Death. There are no churches to Asaisir, although some cult are rumored to be active in the furthest backwater parts of the world, scheming to bring his defiled to the surface and strengthen the Wet Death’s grasp on the surface world, one day plunging it into darkness. The Black Piper The Piper comes for the Maraish when it is their time to die. He arrives, dressed in funeral wear and a black cloak, and offers the dying the choice of one last song, which he plays on almost any instrument, usually the bagpipes. He wears a skull mask, but it is said he has a kind smile beneath it. Some say that the piper will allow you to challenge him to a musical duel, and he will spare you if you win. Faith A prayer to the piper is customary before battle or risky endeavors, requesting a swift painless death if death should come. Many Maraish will dress as the Piper in battle, especially bards, to intimidate the opposing force, wearing skull masks, dark cloaks and flags strapped to their backs to make themselves look bigger. On the New Moon of the first month of the year, a feast called Mort D’année (MORT-dan-ee) is held in the Piper’s honor. There is feasting and dancing and lots of music to celebrate the death of the old year, and to thank the Piper for his kindness and mercy. Legends around the Mort D’année say that the dead have powers on this night, and that the dead may even return to celebrate with the living, only to return to their graves by sunrise. Temples The Black Piper’s faithful keep temples in that double as mortuaries for communities in Marais and in some larger Sherry cities. The clerics of the Piper clean and prepare the dead for burial, and lead the ceremony. The temples have a room for gatherings during burial ceremonies, and a back room for the work on the dead. Often below the temples will be catacombs and ossuaries, some of which are vast and sprawling. The Ossuarium in Cresentcrest is said to travel miles into the earth, filled with secret passages and hidden treasure. Because of this, the resting place of the city’s dead is closely guarded by those loyal to the Piper. Clerics Those who serve the Piper are trained in music and caring for the dead. They act as healers on the battlefield where they can, and bring swift deaths to the suffering. They blow their pipes to rally troops, and strike down necromancy whenever they can. It is their responsibility to oversee burial ceremonies and entomb the dead in the ossuaries of their patron. Category:Religion Category:Marais